Sólo una noche
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Se esperaba que fuera una noche tranquila entre amigos disfrutando de una película, pero algo cambio. Sólo una pequeña cosa. Una cosa que llevo a otra y así. /No se hacer resúmenes :c/ Summary de mierda cuanto te odio.


**Título:** Sólo una noche.

**Personajes:** Dave Strider, John Egbert y Karkat Vantas. **Mencionados:** Dirk/Bro Strider.

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras: **1.792

**Resumen: **Se esperaba que fuera una noche tranquila entre amigos disfrutando de una película, pero algo cambio. Sólo una pequeña cosa. Una cosa que llevo a otra y así.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Humanstuck, creo. No tiene mucho sentido y hay faltas de redaccion tanto así como de ortografía en una que otra parte. ¿Lemon? creo, solo un poco

**Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie. **

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten :3

* * *

Aquella noche era la tan ansiada noche que John había esperado durante varios días. Había invitado a Dave y Karkat a su casa para ver películas. En una especie de "noche de chicos". Rose le había sugerido invitar también al chico que no soportaba ni a John, ni a Dave, en realidad, no soportaba a nadie. Aun así lo había invitado, él le agradaba pesar de ser bastante amargado y gruñón.

Ya se acercaba la hora. Él chico se encontraba buscando las películas que tenía. Ya le habían advertido que no querían nada de su preciado Nick Cage, así que dejo esas de lado. Cuando ya había dejado todo listo tocaron a la puerta. Era Dave, tan cool como siempre. Le sonrió a su amigo y entro a la casa de este.

-siéntate donde quieras, Karkat llegará en unos minutos

-claro –procedió a tomar asiento en el sofá- y ¿Qué películas veremos? Por favor dime que no veremos Con Air o alguna de esas mierdas.

-que aburridos son, Con Air es muy buena.

-como digas John. Entonces… ¿qué?

-no sé, tengo un montón, cuando llegue Karkat veremos cual ver.

-mmm…

-¿Qué?

-de seguro que él querrá ver una de sus películas románticas para chicas sentimentales –sonrió un poco- es que ustedes no tienen gusto, a uno le gusta las películas malas y al otro películas para chicas.

-bueno cada quien tiene gustos diferentes Dave y además…-se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, eran bastante fuertes. Ya sabía quién era, además del hecho de que sólo vendrían dos personas, esos golpes eran característicos de una sola persona- hehe ya llegó.

El chico de lentes fue a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con la típica mirada de odio de su "amigo". Ya estando los tres reunidos comenzaron la discusión de la película que verían. Ya después de casi 30 minutos de discusiones llegaron a un acuerdo. Verían una película de terror. Apenas comenzaban las publicidades del inicio así que John aprovecho de poner un paquete de palomitas en el microondas. Fue entonces cuando había sonado el celular de uno de los chicos.

-contesta esa maldita cosa de una vez

-eso hago amargueta -el Strider tomo su celular de la mesa y sin ver quien era contestó- ¿Qué pasa? –era el hermano del Strider. Al parecer con una emergencia- Estoy ocupado ahora. No me interesa Bro. ¿Y? No viejo eso no es cool. No, ya dije que estoy ocupado. Está bien –soltó un suspiro algo pesado y colgó- hey John, tengo que irme.

-¿eh? Pero ¿por qué?

-Bro me necesita para no sé qué mierda ahora y no puede esperar así que tendré que irme –tomo la chaqueta que traía- otro día será, diviértanse los dos.

-adiós Dave –el menor dio un suspiro y se volvió hacia el otro chico- hehe seremos los dos entonces.

-bien entonces apresúrate con esas cosas que esta mierda ya está por empezar –al chico no le atraía mucho la idea de una película de terror. A pesar de que con eso tendría una excusa para poder estar más cerca de John. Así es, el chico había desarrollado un muy fuerte sentimiento de odio amoroso hacía el de los ojos azules. Una vez se lo iba a decir, pero lo había escuchado hablar con Jade sobre que "no era homosexual" y no le dijo nada.

-ya voy –se sentó junto a su amigo y puso play a la peli

-¿y las palomitas Egbert?

-se están haciendo, mientras veamos la película.

El chico de las gafas tomo el control y puso play a la película antes pausada. Comenzaba como toda película de terror. Con personas normales tan torpes que se mudaban a una casa con la historia de un asesinato tras ella. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sonó el microondas avisando que las palomitas ya estaban listas, esto hizo que uno de los dos chicos diera un brinco a pesar de que la parte terrorífica de la película no había ni empezado.

-jajajaja eres un cobarde Egbert –se mofo el chico de los ojos oscuros

-tu lloras con películas románticas y no te he dicho nada –hizo callar al otro, fue por las palomitas y se volvió a sentar junto a su amigo- y no me asuste, sólo me sorprendí.

-como digas, ya ponle play a esa cosa y acabemos con esto.

Puso play otra vez y comenzaron a ver la película. El único que no estaba aburrido era el pelinegro de gafas, él estaba asustado y a la vez prendido a la película. El castaño se acercó a su "amigo" en busca de palomitas cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había tocado no era nada parecido a palomitas. Volteo la mirada al plato para darse cuenta de que había tomado la mano del chico a su lado. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que el chico lo saco de su burbuja de pensamientos.

-oh, perdona, hehe –el mayor miro al menor sin expresiones especificas pero haciéndolo callar con la mirada- ¿p-pasa algo?

-esta mierda es aburrida –dijo acercándose un poco más al menor, en ese momento todo pareció congelarse para ambos

-y ¿q-que otra cosa quisieras ver? Tengo otras películas ¿Qué te parece si vemos la que tú habías elegimnh… -las palabras del chico se habían cortado por unos labios rosando con los suyos. El chico abrió los ojos cual platos con esto, a la misma vez su cara se había puesto roja. Sólo cuando el mayor se había separado logró soltar algo, aunque tampoco pudo terminar- K-karkat…

-cállate Egbert –el pelinegro había vuelto a ocuparse con los labios del otro. Por su mente lo único que pasaba era el que todo eso era solo una broma de parte del chico, cosa que lo hizo separarlos.

-Karkat…no soy homosexual

-no me interesa imbécil

-¿e-esto es…una broma?

-No. –la respuesta fue cortante. Pero por la cara con la que el chico lo miraba se daba cuenta de que en realidad no era una broma- no es una broma John –su voz se calmó un poco y se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos del contrario. Sus ojos eran medio rojos, los odiaba, pero siempre le parecieron atractivos al otro, lo mismo pasaba con los ojos del Strider que se había ido hace poco menos de una hora, pero los de ese chico eran de un rojo algo chillón- John tú me…gustas… -sus mejillas levemente se tornaron de un color rojizo

-Karkat es…broma ¿no?

-¡ya te dije que no era una broma maldita sea!

-no puedo creerlo…

-yo tampoco, me enamoré de un jodido idiota que cree que bromeo ¿Por qué he de bromear con una mierda así? Usa la razón por amor a Dios, es que acaso parecía una broma? ¿mis sentimientos te parecen una broma John? O es que…-ahora el ojiazul había callado al otro, con un beso algo torpe por parte de este, pero aun así correspondido y deseado- también me gustas- estaba más que claro que el "no soy homosexual" del chico se había ido a la basura.

Los besos comenzaron a repartirse entre ambos solo separándose para dar unos respiros algo cortos. La lengua del chico de los orbes rojos comenzaba a juguetear lentamente con la de su contrario. Lentamente Karkat rodeo a John por las caderas y lentamente comenzó a subir las manos por su espalda hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Inicio a besar el cuello del pelinegro soltando ligeros jadeos por parte del este. Lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de la playera del contrario y a dar paso a soltar el pantalón de este.

-tú también.

-¿yo también qué?

-quítate la ropa –estas palabras crearon un rubor por parte de Karkat, el cual también hizo a John sonrojarse- e-es injusto que solo yo este así, a-además…-se detuvo al ver que el otro se empezaba a quitar la playera y dejaba ver su torso, el cual John se quedó viendo algo hipnotizado por unos minutos.

El castaño acerco ambos cuerpos y continuo lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello de Egbert. Paso una mano por el vientre del chico hasta llegar a un bulto entre sus pantalones. Comenzó a acariciar aquella erección que a la vez también lo puso duro. John por su parte se mordía el labio intentando no soltar algún gemido. Karkat volvió a hundirse entre los labios de John de manera apasionada. Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que las palomitas estaban aún en el sofá. Soltó un pequeño gruñido, el cual hizo a John excitar más. Con la mano que tenía libre lanzó las palomitas lejos y recostó al chico en el sofá sin separar el beso. Ya estando sobre su presa dio inicio a deshacerse de los pantalones de este, trabajo no tan difícil, dejando totalmente desnudo y a su merced al otro. Recordó la "injusticia" que era para el otro que solo uno estuviera desnudo así que empezó a desabotonar sus pantalones también.

Sintió las manos del chico de las gafas en su cintura ayudando con lo de sus pantalones. Al lograr quitárselos comenzó a dar rienda suelta a sus acciones. Jugueteaba con la lengua de Egbert mientras volvía a moverse por la entrepierna de este. Ahora si el menor no pudo contener el soltar un gemido que causando que el otro decidiera que ya era el momento para penetrarlo. Abrió con cuidado las piernas de Egbert y lo miro por unos segundos dando a entender lo que pasaría.

-e-espera ¿y si me duele?

-no te preocupes, lo haré con cuidado –seguido de esto volvió a besarlo, esta vez con una pasión diferente, una pasión delicada y cuidadosa. Partió por introducir solo la mitad de su erección en el trasero del contrario, el otro por su parte daba leves jadeos acompañados por unos gemidos casi inaudibles. El de los ojos rojizos movía lentamente las caderas introduciéndose cada vez más en Egbert. El ya mencionado Egbert encorvaba la espalda y apretaba los ojos mientras repetía el nombre de su contrario, haciendo que el también repitiera el nombre de este.

El mayor daba mayor respondía a los gemidos de Egbert pronunciando su nombre o envistiendo más rápido a este. Con una mano libre volvió a tomar la erección del contrario y comenzando a masturbarlo. El ojiazul ya estaba llegando al orgasmo y la última acción de Vantas había logrado llevarlo a esta haciéndolo explotar en medio de un último gemido proveniente de ambos.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron exhaustos sobre el sofá donde habían tenido una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Antes de caer totalmente dormidos se dieron unas palabras, algo cursis, pero sinceras.

-te amo Karkat

-yo también te amo John –terminaron por darse un beso pequeño, pero lleno del cariño demostrado ahí mismo.

* * *

Hola :D esté es mi primer fanfic ;u; esta horrible pero bue~ es lo que puedo dar, además vi que solo había UN fic de johnxkarkat así que escribí uno :3 Cualquier amenaza de muerte, opinión constructiva en un review. Espero que esta basura les gustase :B


End file.
